DE 100 58 630 C1 describes a floor mop having two carrier plates joined in articulated fashion to a common center piece. The carrier plates carry an absorbent mopping cover and are engageable, via a complex roller design, with a squeezing-out slider that includes two rigid squeezing-out arms, in order to fold the carrier plates together and thereby squeeze out and dry them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,025 also describes a mopping device having a complex roller design for folding the mop plates together with the aid of a squeezing fork.
EP 1 208 788 A1 describes a wet mop for planar surfaces having two mopping plates connected with interposition of a double joint and pressable toward one another. The wet mop includes a swingable handle mounted on the double joint. A sliding sleeve, arranged on the handle and having two pressure arms that are slidable over the mopping wings, is provided for pressing the mopping plates toward one another.